Macro-autophagy is the intracellular stress-response pathway by which the cell packages portions of the cytosol for delivery into the lysosome. This packaging is carried out by the de novo formation of a new organelle called the autophagosome that grows and encapsulates cytosolic material for eventual lysosomal degradation. How autophagosomes form, including especially how the membrane expands and eventually closes upon itself is an area of intense study. One factor implicated in these activitie is the ubiquitin-like protein, Atg8. During autophagy, Atg8 becomes covalently bound to phosphatidylethanolamine (PE) on the preautophagosomal membrane and remains bound through the maturation process of the autophagosome. Our preliminary results suggest that Atg8-PE is a central figure in deforming the membrane perhaps as a prelude to determining sites of membrane tethering or membrane fusion. Here we will build on these results to determine how Atg8 might control each of the membrane dynamics that underlie the late steps of autophagosome maturation.